I Shouldn't Have Fallen For You
by Shadowstar125710
Summary: Everyone was told at some point in their life to never trust a stranger. The thing is I didn't fall in love with a stranger at all, I fell for someone I cared about and knew all my life. MattXOCXLight
1. Chapter 1: It Shouldn't of Happened

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything! Only My OC characters! Also Yuki, Hoshi and Kasai are Lilly and her brother's pet foxes.**

~Lilly's POV~ (At home, 4:30pm)

I had just gotten home from school. Walking into my bedroom, the first thing I see is Yuki, Hoshi, and Kasai curled up next to each other at the edge of my bed. 'They must've been waiting for one of us to come home.' I thought to myself. Smiling faintly, I sat down at my desk to finish my homework since I had more or less gotten it done in class.

*Time Skip*(30 minutes later)

Getting done with my homework, and checking it over a couple of times. I got up from my chair and layed down on one side of the bed. Laying my head down on my soft pillow, I reached across my sheets and pulled out the old stuffed black and red cat that I had gotten for my birthday when I was 9 years old. Holding it close to my chest tightly, I closed my eyes thinking about what had happened back then. Shortly afterwards, I ended up falling asleep instantly.

~Sam's POV~

Me and Cam were just leaving the police station. We hadn't told Lilly about the case yet even though we had found out about it a couple of days ago. Even though the both of us were training still, we were capable of participating in the case since it had involved the entire police force. "Do you think we should tell Lilly about the case now? It's been a couple of days afterall," Cam asked whilst playing his PSP beside me with one of his ear buds in. "Not just yet, we should get more information first before telling her otherwise she would have a lot of questions about it," I replied. Nodding his head, he out his other ear bud in and put his PSP in his back pocket before taking off towards home to check up on Lilly. I left however towards a nearby convience store for some things we needed for dinner tonight.

*Time Skip* (6:45pm)

Just as I was leaving the store, I caught a glimpse of one of Lilly's classmates. Keeping that thought in the back of my mind, I walked out of the building. I was only a few feet away from the shop when I heard a faint cry for help. Looking behind me, I saw that there was girl about my age about to get possibly raped by three men. I was about to drop the bags onto the ground and hurry over to help her but she had managed to escape from them only temperarily before one of them began following her on a motorcycle. Before anyone had a chance to do anything, a large oncoming truck crashed into the man on the motorcycle; killing him instantly. Taking a few pictures of the accident, I ran home quickly after.

~Lilly's POV~ (7:00pm)

I woke up from my nap a couple of hours later, getting up from my bed and rubbing my eyes a little. I decided to take a quick shower before getting changed into my PJs and eat dinner before heading bed. Grabbing my towel off the hook behind my door, and a pair of black shorts and a plain black t-shirt before heading into the bathroom.

*Time Skip* (7:30pm)

After getting done with my shower, I changed into my t-shirt and shorts with a smaller towel around the back of my neck to prevent my clothes from getting soaked by my wet hair. I turned on my tv, with Yuki settled comfortably on my lap. While I was watching, suddenly it changed to an Interpol Broadcast. I heard a soft curse from the living room. Getting up from my spot on the bed, I walked silently into the other room with my stuffed cat held tightly in my arms. When I walked into the room, I saw that both Sam and Cam were in there, and both of them seemed frustrated for some reason. I lightly tapped Sam's shoulder, looking at him with a confused expression. Instead of saying anything, he pulled me securely into his arms. Both him and Cam were paying extra close attention to what was happening on the tv. "I thought you said this wouldn't happen!" Cam yelled angrily. I began to see small black dots cloud my vision and a small headache started forming. "I didn't think it would," Sam replied calmly; his voice catching a bit. My vision began to slowly get more clouded in darkness and my headache increased in intensity almost twice as strong. Slightly swaying a bit in my brother's arms before I blacked out. The last thing I saw was image of a gothic letter 'L' on the tv screen and both my brothers concerned faces.


	2. Chapter 2: Remembrance of the Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Except for my OCs.**

**~At Home in Japan, 10:30am~**

**Lilly's POV:**

I was just waking up, getting up from my bed. Rubbing my eyes a little to help wake myself up, I got up and left my room holding onto my stuffed cat (I named her Akarui) that my parents gave me for my birthday last year.

"Morning Lilly."

Looking to my left, I saw Sam leaving his room as well, already dressed but in dark clothes which as unusual.

"Good morning brother. Why are you dressed already? Did something happen?" I asked tiredly.

He looked at me with a glum look on his face, and took a hold of my free hand and led me back into my room, not saying anything. He wrote something down on a small notepad that was sitting on my bedside table in my room before he left, shutting the door behind him. Looking at the note he left, I was shocked over what it had said.

_Something bad happened to Mom and Dad, I'll explain later._

_Get dressed in dark clothes too alright?_

_~Ryota(Sam)_

I didn't fully understand why I needed to get dressed in dark clothes but I didn't complain. Going over to my closet and pulling out a black and white dress, I grabbed my black flats and some white ankle socks and slipped them on. Holding onto Akarui tightly, I left my room and closed my door behind me quietly. Heading into the living room I was surprised to see Sam, and Cam sitting on the couch together; they seemed almost like they were about to cry but I wasn't sure. Suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug, seeing light brown hair, I realized that it was Light hugging me. When he pulled away slightly I saw that he looked the same as my brothers did.

"I'm sorry Kairi, I didn't mean to surprise you but... Don't think that you're all alone in this! I'm here for you." He said, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes.

I then noticed that his mom, dad and little sister were there also, Sayu was sitting on the couch in between Sam and Cam crying softly; I was certain that something really bad had happened to make both Light and Sayu start crying. "What happened? I don't understand," I asked.

It was at that point that Sam got up from the couch, rubbing his eyes dry of some small tears that escaped from his eyes.

"Sis, Mom and Dad are no longer with us. They're d-dead," He stuttered, whilst trying to restrain himself from completely breaking down in front of everyone.

"W-what? That can't be true can it? Light?" I was shocked, I didn't think that would actually happen. Tears started forming in the corners of eyes as well, and held onto Light's shirt tightly when he gave me a shaky nod.  
Dropping Akarui on the ground I sobbed into the material of his shirt, the only thought that went through my head at that moment was...

'How could this of happened... They were always careful and now they're...'

***Time Skip* ~Five Years Later~**

"I'm leaving, I'll see you later!" I yelled to Sam, as I saw him waving from the window.

Holding onto my school bag, I noticed Light walking a few feet away from me. Fixing my collar of my uniform I walked quickly to catch up with him.

"Morning Light," I said.

"Morning Kairi, you feeling okay? You're face is a little red." He asked, looking at me with a faint smile on his face.

"I'm fine, just a little tired actually." I replied calmly, I knew I was blushing a little. 'Why does he make me act like this?! I get all flustered for no reason!' I thought to myself.

He laughed softly, before taking my free hand in his, making me blush more.  
"That's understandable, it is pretty early." I nodded, looking a little ways down at my hand intertwined with his. Seeing my slightly pale skin contrast against his warm tan skin.

"Um, Light? Why are you holding onto my hand?"

He looked at me, a frown slightly apparent on his face.

"Does it bother you? I just thought that..."

I shook my head quickly, making my braids in my hair sway a little in the air.

"No it doesn't bother me or anything, I just wanted to know why that's all... I mean, if anyone sees us like this they might think..." I trailed off, I couldn't finish the sentence because I was blushing hard.

"I doubt that anyone would think that way, don't worry so much."

I complied and held onto his hand tighter, when I realized we were almost at the school. It was then that I realized I might actually be in love with Light.

***Time Skip* ~Two Years later~ (At School)**

I was bored, I couldn't help but want to draw or read something but my books and drawing pad were taken from me yesterday after school. I hate having people bully me, just cause I don't have any parents anymore... If only they knew exactly how it feels to have no one left in life.

Sighing, I pulled out my phone from secret pocket on my bag. Noticing the time, I realized that we had a few minutes left before class would start.

"Morning Kairi," A familiar voice said.

Looking up from my phone, I saw that it was Light that greeted me. I smiled faintly, and set my bag on the hooks attached my desk, as he sat down to the left of me. Putting my phone back into it's pocket as the teacher walked in and began class. Reaching into my bag for my notebook to take notes, my eyes widened in surprise to the fact that even my notebook was missing.

'Damn it, that notebook has all my notes in it! I hate this!' I remembered that I had something important in that notebook also besides my notes.

'I hope no one finds that note I wrote in the back of the front cover pocket. If anyone does, I'm screwed!'

I almost started panicking, before I felt a hand on my shoulder. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Light had a hand my shoulder and was looking at me in concern. He quickly wrote something on a small scrap of paper before handing it to me. Opening up the note, I saw that it was the note I had written and had inside my missing notebook.

_Light, I really like you._

_Do you like me too?_

_~Kairi_

I blushed hard when I saw his response, he had said 'yes'. Looking over at him, I grabbed my pencil and wrote on the back of the note:

_Where did you find this? ~Kairi_

Handing it back to him, I turned my attention the front of the class room to only see the teacher explaining something I already knew about. Seeing the note back on my desk, I read what Light had wrote.

_I got it from someone after school yesterday. I got couple of other things of yours also, I left it at my house though. ~Light_

I wrote another message and handed it back to him, at this point I didn't really care if I got caught passing notes back and forth.

_Can I stop by and pick it up after school today? I really need those books actually. ~Kairi_

_Sure, I was going to ask you about that after this class is over. We can walk to my house together after school. ~Light_

I smiled, before putting the note inside my bag. The day continued as normal afterwards.

***Time Skip* ~After School~**

I was grabbing my bag, and putting my books back inside it. When all of a sudden a couple guys came up, surrounding me and preventing any chance of escape. I recognized them immediately, they were the ones who took my things yesterday. I glared at them in disgust, before one of them grabbed me by my collar of my uniform and raised their fist to punch me. Closing my eyes tight, I waited for the impact but it never came. I was then dropped onto the ground, and opening my eyes I saw familiar red hair.

"She didn't do anything to you, leave her alone!" The voice yelled.

Watching the bullies retreat, the stranger reached out their hand to help me up.

"Sorry, about that. I didn't mean to yell but they had it coming."

I looked at the person in confusion, they seemed so familiar I couldn't remember who it was though.

"I-it's alright, thanks for helping me," I replied.

Slipping out my phone, I realized that I had to hurry and meet up with Light to go get my stuff.

"Do I know you from somewhere? You seem familiar to me somehow," The boy asked.

Standing up straight, I looked him in the eye and gasped in surprise; before pulling him into a tight hug.

"Matt?! Is that you? It's me Kairi!" I replied happily.

"K-Kairi? It's really you, I thought I wouldn't see you again. It's been so long."

He returned the hug, before I pulled away.

"I don't mean to cut the reunion short, but I've got to go. I'll see later right?"

He nodded before I left the building and met with Light, got my stuff from his house and went home.

'To sum things up, I found out that Light likes me back, I got my things back from him, Matt protected me from getting beaten up and I got to see Matt again after all these years. Today was actually a pretty good day.' I smiled to myself before I fell asleep.

**AN: So this chapter was basically just a little explanation about Lilly's past, and part of what she had to go through. This'll happen every now and then, so it's pretty much a filler but it still helps with answering a few questions that might've come to mind.**


End file.
